Hetalia: Crossing Times
by Sadiescooby11
Summary: Rating WILL go up BrotherXBrother, Yaoi, hints of some shipping, four OC's and 2Ps!... So yeah it's basically a story of how 4 'normal' teens find out about their Personified countries, and times cross as they get to know each other better and soon they find themselves fighting a girl's 2P who wants to kill and rule everyone. Can they stop her? Sucky summary is sucky. 3X


Heres a story of how four _'normal'_ teens found out about the Personifications of their own countries.

Name: Jex

Gender: Male

Country: Unknown Possibly American/British

Age: 15

Date Of Birth: 2/24/1998 (Not His true Birth Date)

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Pure White, Sometimes Hair Changes To The Opposite Color (Black)

Clothing: Mostly wears a Black Hoodie with the hood up to cover his oddly colored hair, Dark Grey skinny jeans with a chain hanging off the right pocket, and Steel-Toe black work boots, he also wears a silver cross pendant he got from his parents before they 'mysterly' died. (PS He's Jax's twin)

Name: Jax

Gender: Male

Country: Unknown Possibly American/British

Age: 15

Date Of Birth: 2/24/1998 (Not His true Birth Date)

Eye Color: Red

Hair Color: Black, Sometimes Hair Changes To The Opposite Color (White)

Clothing: Mostly wears a Black Hoodie with the hood up to cover his oddly colored hair, Dark Grey skinny jeans with a chain hanging off the right pocket, and Steel-Toe black work boots, he also wears a silver cross pendant he got from his parents before they 'mysterly' died. (PS He's Jex's twin)

Name: Autumn

Gender: Female

Country: Russia

Age: 15

Date Of Birth: 10/23/1998

Eye Color: Purple with a bit of Maroon

Hair Color: Dark purple with a few black and blue highlights.

Clothing: Black Scarf with red tips, Hoodie thats a Dark Purple, Blue jeans, and Light gray boots. Usually wears gloves.

Name: Rosa

Gender: Female

Country: Italy

Age: 14

Date Of Birth: 4/14/1999

Eye Color: Pink

Hair Color: Darker Blonde with pink highlights and black tips

Clothing: Black top, with a pink shorts and black leggings ,glove on the left hand with many bracelets, black boots that stop just below the knee .

This is Their story…At least one of the versions…..

He never really liked school or going home, but when his twin was with him it was bearable. his parents died when they were sent out on a 'Special Mission ' for the government, the twins never knew what exactly happened to their parents, but a year later they were taken in by their older brother who had finished high school and was going into a nearby college so he could take care of them. The twins thought it would be nice to live with their older brother, that was until a few weeks later when their older brother changed and started taking out his anger at them, but it was mostly Jex getting beat, because he took his brothers place anytime he could. He thought it would be better for both of them, he was still scared regardless even if he prepared himself for the pain,

But he wasn't prepared for the one night when his twin was staying over at his friends, Jex was in his room texting his brother like normal when he was out of the house. His older brother came into his room and tied the poor teen to his bed, drugged him, and in the end, His older brother raped him. His twin came home to find his twin gagged and still tied down to the bed with tears pouring down his cheeks.

That was the day when they both packed up a few clothes, some food, and the bit of money they had both saved, and left that night and never looked back sure every once in awhile a cop would notice them, who wouldn't notice an albino with dark circles under his eyes, and almost looked like he was doing drugs, but it was only because of that night. Jex had probably cried almost every night since then before he would fall asleep from pure exhaustion. It was normal for them now to find an alley to sleep in and the occasional person who was kind enough to let them use their house to take showers, sleep, and eat. It was one of those nights when someone found them sleeping in an alley and offered them a place to stay.

"Hey you two want a roof over your heads tonight or are you gonna sleep here?" The man looked to be 19 or 20. His glasses gleamed in the lower light but you could still see his bright sky blue eyes filled with worry, as if he left them he would find them dead the next morning. Jex was honestly too tired to even get up at that point , but his twin agreed knowing from the look in this man's eyes that he was honest and trustworthy. He offered to carry Jex but his twin declined and carried him back to the mans house. "I have a twin as well but we have more then one difference unlike you two.""I can already tell you're runaways, as well." Jax flinched. "Are you going to send us back?" He was tense stared at the man. "No I'm not, I can already tell you two have been through more than you let on."

When they got to the man's house he had told them his name. "By the way the name's Alfred F. Jones. And you two are..?" Jax shifted his brother on his back and answered. "I'm Jax and this is my brother Jex." Alfred smiled and opened the door to his house which was more like a mansion to the brothers. Jex was still pretty groggy but still managed a look around. Alfred was met by a very angry blonde ,with huge eyebrows, who hadn't noticed the brothers yet. "It's already midnight you git! You missed the last part of the meeting what could've been more important then-" He stopped his rant and finally noticed the brothers. "Who are they?" He asked pointing and waiting for the other blonde to explain. Jex had fallen asleep again and I hope he stays that way because its hard to get him to fall asleep anywhere anymore. "Relax they were sleeping in an alley I thought I'd be generous and let them sleep here." Alfred was trying to calm the lighter blonde.

"Why were they out there?" The lighter blonde asked seeming a bit more calm now. "I think you would have to ask them." Alfred mumbled out. The lighter blonde huffed at Alfred. Jax had noticed his brothers constant moving on his back now, almost dropping him a few times before he set his brother on the ground getting the attention from the rest of the room. Jax ignored this and felt his brothers forehead finding it to be warmer than normal, this earned a frown from Jax, and questioning looks from the others in the room. "Something wrong?" Alfred finally spoke. Jax looked up at him. "He's running fever." Jax stoked Jex's hair in a brotherly way before Alfred offered to carry him up to one of the guest rooms, of course Jax agreed and followed him upstairs into one of the many bedrooms.

His brother was placed down onto the bed by Alfred. Jax mumbled a quick thanks before covering his brother up, giving him a promise he'd be right back after he got a wash cloth and some medicine for him. Jax walked quietly down the long hallways and finally after a few minutes found the staircase and continued on his way to the living room where he could ask Alfred, where he could find a wash cloth and some medicine., but he disappeared into another room before he could see where. But soon Jax heard talking behind a closed door that lead to the living room, which he only knew because he came through the door to get upstairs into the room his brother was in.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop but it was almost hard not to when he heard voices raise a bit. "We have to send them back to where they came from, They've been the two teens missing for two months!" It sounded like the lighter blonde from earlier. "I don't care, They seem to have been through enough pain already. Come on Iggy, just for the night then we can turn them in." Jax's eyes widened as he heard this. "A bit too late seeing as I've already called their older brother, luckily he's already in this city." The lighter blonde seemed to almost mock Alfred with his tone. "You what?!" The sound of a table breaking filled the room, making Jax jump back and hit the table with his side., making one of the vases fall and shatter onto the ground. The door opened and the lighter blonde was standing there. "How much did you hear?" Jax simply glared at the blonde giving him the answer he needed. "You best be smart and not try and run away from your brother again." Jax continued to glare at the blonde before speaking his own mind. "Don't you think we had a reason to run?" The blonde looked directly into his eyes. "And what would that be?" Before Jax could answer the doorbell rang, knowing exactly who it was, Jax dashed up the stairs before the door could be opened.

Jax got into the guest bedroom, after the long run up the stairs. He looked in through the door seeing Jex was still asleep, he breathed a sigh of relief, and locked the door behind him. Jax went over and cuddled with Jex as he slept in a 'brotherly' way as if the comfort him in his sleep and as well, as himself. A few minutes later Jax heard banging against the door followed by the door, unlocking with a key ,and then opening revealing his face. "Oh there you two are I was so worried!" Jax expected a bit of yelling or scolding but got none. 'He's probably only being nice because there's a chance he could get caught here if he did decide to do something.' Jax thought before he held Jex a bit tighter trying not to wake him up. "Why are you so afraid~?" He cooed and inched closer, that was when Jex had to wake up.

Even in his groggy state he knew who else was in the room with them, his high pitched scream echoed throughout the mansion. They heard footsteps running up the steps and down the hallway to their room. Jex was facing away from the elder brother , shaking and crying this was not expected for the others that had just entered the room. "Just a Dream, Just a Dream, He's not here….He's not here" Jex was mumbling quickly, same thing over like a broken recorder. Jax had his arms wrapped tightly around the younger twin trying his best to get him to stop freaking out and calm down a bit. Alfred noticed just how terrified Jex was with this so called 'elder brother' in the same room with him. "I think its best you leave." Alfred's eyes were unreadable to those around him, but his face was full of determination to get the elder brother away from the twins.

"Why should I leave without them? I'm their legal guardian. I have the rights to take them both back to California with me." Alfred paused for a moment. "If we have proof that you've been abusing them we can easily take them away from you and have you put in a nice dark cell where you belong." Their elder paused eyes gleaming a dangerous dark green. "Like you even have any proof of anything I do." The toxic greened-eyed 20 year old smirked. "I work for the government, Pretty high up at that, I can dig up your deepest darkest secret in a matter of minutes. One call is all it takes." Alfred stood tall glaring at the man who was now seething in anger. "Leave." Alfred repeated. "Before I make you." He left moments after still seething and waiting for a chance to take the twins, but that was for another day, he promised himself. 'I'll get my brothers back if it's the last thing I do.'

Jex had finally fallen asleep knowing everyone, minus his elder brother Blade, was in the room, giving him some sort of feeling of safety. "He finally fell asleep, again." Jax was stroking Jex's hair in a loving way waiting for anything else that might happen. "You should go to sleep too." Jex gave a look that almost said 'Please Don't leave.' Alfred gave a sad smile. "We'll be right down the hall, We'll hear you if anything goes wrong ok? Also we're going to a meeting in the morning it's early but I think you'd be safer with us, but you don't have to come with if you don't want to." Alfred gave a slight side smile. Jax nodded before a small yawn came out surprising himself. Alfred looked over to the brit and they both smiled before 'Iggy' tucked them both into bed and mumbled a quite 'goodnight' to the twins. 'Iggy' shooed the American out of the room before closing the door behind him and following the American into their room.


End file.
